Endorsing Charlie
by AuraPanacea
Summary: Quinn Reswyck, future inheritant of Nimbus Racing Brooms, has long shared an intimate friendship with Gryffindor Quidditch Capatin and Seeker Charlie Weasley. This, their sixth year at Hogwarts, will test their friendship, loyalty, and boundaries of their flourishing affection.
1. Chapter 1

Her soft slippers swept around the oak floor of her room as she darted from one side to the other frantically gathering skirts, blouses, socks, a coral-pink vile of perfume her aunt had given her, a soft bristled hairbrush, a pair of chestnut colored flats as well as worn mauve Chaser gloves she refused to replace, as they were definately lucky. All of these she threw into an open ivory luggage case on her bed, strewn with other miscellaneous items she'd need to remember to take. White and smokey grey quills with flecks of silver, a few text books with pieces of crinkled parchment peeking out from the vast pages, and a nearly empty container of ink she added quickly before stopping, wondering what she may have forgotten. There was something, definately something... she scratched her head trying to think.

There was a gentle rap on the door.

"It's open," she said remissively, still racking her brain.

Stella stepped into the room wearing a freshly ironed sandy skirt and ruffled white blouse with lacy cream stockings and polished heels- a seamless ensamble, as always. Her ash-blonde hair was neatly pinned back with little pearly clips, matching her simple pearl earrings. Quinn, however, had opted to wear her school uniform, save her robe, as she did not like chainging on the train one bit. Her long hair was simply down, only having bothered to run a brush through it this morning.

Stella choose each step with care as she walked in so as not to tred on her sister's mess, only managing a few feet before she gave up. "Are you almost ready?" she asked, a tinge of impatience in her voice. "Mum and Dad would like to know, and Calvin is about to wet his trousers,"

"Kind of.. I can't think..." she trailed off absent-mindedly, still trying to remember.

"It's no wonder. _Look_ at the mess you keep here, Quinn." Her crinkled nose and pursed fushia lips expressed her evident distaste. Stella had always found the slightest mess intolerable. The very thought of an out of place sock was enough to make her cringe; it was impossible for her to step into her sister's room without trying to minimize the enormity of the chaos. She pulled her elegant mahogany wand from her skirt pocket and began lifting clothes from the floor.

Quinn immediately realized what still needed packing- how could it have slipped her mind? She thought a moment, then remembered it was on her bed, where she had sat practicing earlier. Caught in the tangle of sheets she found it- slender white pine, twelve inches exactly. Quinn slipped it into her pocket and gave it soft pat. She shut her luggage securely, pulled it to the door, and threw her new broom over her shoulder.

"Are you coming, or are you going to stay here and clean?" she asked Stella, who was still persistantly trying to clear a pathway to her bed. She turned and lowered her wand, letting a large floating pile of summer clothes drop.

"I could work an entire year and not get that room clean," she replied as the two hauled their luggage down the steps. It was a difficult task, as the steps wound in places and were fairly steep; her room was at the highest point in their home. Quinn's bedroom was the one part of the house that didnt quite belong; it was messy and average looking, whereas the rest of her home was large, stately, and always neat. Their appearance was a similar matter; her parents, stella, and calvin all had ash blonde hair and brown eyes, except her mother, who was born with indigo eyes. Quinn, however, had waist-length dark auburn hair and her her mother's eyes. The color was often complimented on the rare occasions she made an appearance in the muggle world where it was less common.

"Ready, girls?" Robert Reswyck asked his daughters when they reached the door. He was tall and wore a serious (yet not unkind) expression. Clean-shaven and dressed in fresh onyx robes, he was a neatly composed man, as he held his family to.

"Yes, father," they answered.

Mr. Reswyck set a hand on Quinn's shoulder and said somberly, "Now, Quinn, remember what to tell your friend, Charlie,"

"Yes, but... I have to warn you, I'm not sure he'll accept," said Quinn.

"Of course he will. Who in their right mind would turn down the deal we're offering him?"

_You're_ _offering him_, thought Quinn.

"Yes, I can see it now," continued Robert, an assured grin spreading his face, a slight glimmer in his dark eyes. "'Charlie Weasley, heart-throb British Seeker, rides only state of the art Nimbus Brooms!' I gurantee they'll _love_ it. And you will be with him as well, dear. This sponsorship will be _something_!"

"Can we go now? We're going to miss the train!" whined Calvin, pulling incessantly on his mother's hand. He was a firstie this year, and an extremely anxious one at that.

"Be patient, Calvin dear. It won't leave without us," assured his mother in her soothing voice.

"He's right, we should arrive on time," agreed Stella, who would be returning as a seventh year. She took Calvin's hand and extended the other to Quinn, who took it.

"Your friend Charlie, Quinn, don't forget," reminded her father once more before taking her hand.

The five of them apparated and arrived instantly in King's Cross Station then set out to enter Platform nine and three-quarters, each one finely dressed and walking with an aire of class (except perhaps Quinn, who once nearly tripped on her robes, having forgotten to stop in to see Maddam Malkin and have them tailored last week).

Though they came across as an old-money, pureblood family they were, in fact, not. The Reswycks had come into wealth some thirty years ago when Randolph Reswyck, Quinn's grandfather, pattented the now famed Nimbus broomstick in 1967. More recently, Robert has run the bulk of the operation, being head chairman. Strangely enough, only Quinn and her mother, Desta, have taken a real liking to the actual playing of the sport. Desta played nationally for a year before she was blinded in a spell mishap. She was a lovely, ambitious woman who now dedicated herself to bettering the lives of her family, especially in the matters of Quinn's potential professional career. She had inherited her mother's uncanny ability as a chaser, possessing quick reflexes, an able throwing arm, and graceful balance on a broomstick. Most players at Hogwarts scoffed and refused to give her credit, saying she owed her skill to top-of-the-line equipment. However, when learning to fly, her mother had insisted she use the most beaten-down, rubbish broomstick available. Once Quinn had mastered this and switched to a Nimbus, her father had declared her the finest flyer he had ever beheld and swore to someday break her into the league. On top of this, Quinn practiced endlessly to be a fine Gryfindor Chaser.

The Reswycks entered the Platform one at a time then made their way to the magnificent ruby train. Quinn turned to her mother and embraced her.

"Goodbye, mum, I'll miss you- you'll have my first letter in a few days," Quinn promised.

"I look forward to reading it," said Desta with a sweet smile. "Don't forget to make sure Artemis doesn't get into mischief, stay safe, and don't charm anyone with a spell you wouldn't want someone to perform on you,"

"Oh, no, did I forget-"

"I've got her, Quinn!" her brother shouted from nearer the train, holding up Artemis in her carrier, who let out a meow. "Sheesh, how did you ever get along without me here?"

"And do try to be less forgetful dear," she advised. She kissed her forehead. Her mother's sense of awareness often shocked Quinn; though her eyes, now almost completely white with her condition, could not see, Desta seemed to just _know _where certain things were. The witch could not hope to navigate a shop or walking path, but she always could tell just where her children where, how they felt, when they were near. When she was younger, Quinn had asked her how she knew, and had recieved a soft smile and the response, "It it the breathes you take, the patter of your footsteps on the ground, the sweet smell of your hair, and the laughter in your voice, little one. A mother, even a blind one, always knows,"

"I love you," said Quinn, giving her one last, long hug.

She let go, held her hand, then gently let it fall. Quinn then walked over to say farwell to her father and hugged him as well.

"Goodbye, father." she said as she pulled away.

"See you soon, Quinny," he returned, then gave her a little now-dont-you-forget look.

"I'll see him on the train, and besides i have all year- and he has two to decide," she answered.

"That's my girl," he said approvingly, giving her a grin.

And with her goodbyes all said, all in order, she lifted the final piece of luggage and stepped onto the train, waving goodbye from a window. Her father was holding her mother's hand and they were both waving, smiling proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

When the station began rapidly disappearing Quinn moved away and hauled her luggage down farther in search of a cabin and some familiar faces. She knew Stella had probably by this point met up with her fellow Ravenclaw friends and Calvin with a boy he had met a week or two ago in Diagon Alley. Quinn passed a couple of fourth years, a few slightly flushed first years, the usual crowd of boys and girls who adorned Abigail Harris, and several other laughing students before finally reaching the right cabin.

"Is there room for one more in here?" she asked as she stepped in, smiling.

"Oh, i suppose," said Willis, meeting her smile, "I don't know about that broom, though. I might just have to chuck it out the window," Her friend had already changed into his school robes, as usual. He loved Hogwarts like no one she had ever known, being the only one who actually anticipated September 1 starting from the beginning of summer.

"You'd like that, Willis. Too bad- Quinn and her Nimbus 1707 are all Gryffindor's," Charlie Weasley remarked with a proud grin. He was still wearing a forest-green sweater and tan slacks. Quinn noticed they didn't fit quite as loosely as they used to. He'd probably grown a couple centimeters over the summer, but it was more than that; he'd put on muscle.

Willis was adjusting his yellow and black tie in a sophistcated manner with a little smirk on his naturally tan face. "Gryffindor had her last year. Remind me whose House won the Cup?"

"Off your high-horse, now, Will. Remind _me _which Chaser scored the most overall points?" boasted Ravenclaw Owen Steale, nudging his friend in the side.

Quinn threw back her head and laughed. "The same one who slipped off his broom right before the team's final match... and was replaced by Harney Smelt?"

The rest followed, laughing along, even Owen.

"I missed you guys," Charlie said. Quinn finally got all her luggage into the compartment above, with a little help from Charlie (who tossed up a heavy bag with ease, she could not help but notice). She sat beside Owen near the door and stretched out her long legs to rest her feet on the seat across.

"Really, though. It's Hufflepuff all the way again this year," continued Willis.

Quinn and Charlie exchanged an eye roll. "Unlikely. Who'd you get to replace the five starting seventh years, captain?" asked Charlie.

Willis sat up a little straighter hearing himself being addressed as captain for the first time and answered confidently, "All in good time, Weasley,"

Outside in the corridor, there was a clatter and some raised muffled voices. They became louder and clearer. "Charlie!" it sounded like.

Charlie sunk a little lower in the seat. "No, no, keep walking, just-" he mumbled with a look of dread.

Two heads of red hair popped in the door and greeted the group. Who else but Fred and George?

"Would you tell us what you think of this.. ah... juice?" asked one, making his way into the cabin and holding a bottle of some dull orange substance in his brother's face.

"We're sure it won't cause any physical ailment, but just to be sure, we knew you'd be a willing participant-" said the other entusiastically. Quinn was never exactly sure which twin was which; she gave up trying to figure it out after the two had pranked her (which had ended in her walking back to Gryffindor Tower from the owlry soaking wet, in January), having decided she did not care to know.

"We've barely even left and you two are already trying to poison me. Unbelievable," said an irritated Charlie, pushing away the hand. "Here's an idea- go slip it into Snape's goblet when we reach the school. That'll be a real bang to start off the year. Now go,"

The twins were hesitant, but they did leave, suggesting to each how exactly to go about executing their brother's proposal.

They chatted for a while longer and the topic of food arose.

"I am hungry. I could go for something sweet about now," Owen told them.

"How about a monster chicken sandwich? I'm starved, my mum was going completely crazy this morning trying to make sure we didnt forget anything; she completely forgot about breakfast. I guess we all did," commented Charlie, rubbing his stomach sullenly.

"I'll go track down the candy cart, shall I?" Quinn offered. As she rose to leave the cabin she heard Charlie volunteer to accompany her. The two walked down the corridor, which wasn't too crowded now that most of the students were settled.

"How's that prefect badge suit you?" he asked, pointing to it on her robes.

"Kind of soon to say, don't you think?" said Quinn. She hold only gotten the status of prefect this, her sixth year, because the previous Gryffindor girl for their year had been caught stealing from the bedroom of someone or another.

Charlie shrugged.

They reached the cart and found that the witch had plenty of goodies, as usual. Near the edge Quinn found her favorite, sugar-coated snake eyes, and bought a bag.

"Would you like anything, dear?" the woman asked Charlie.

Before he could answer, Quinn reached into her pocket, pulled out a stag, and said, "Here," she could tell her friend was about to decline, so she added, "and thanks for helping me with my luggage. It's so heavy- I always overpack,"

Charlie took the coin, a soft smile on his freckled face, and handed it to the woman, who was saying, "Yes, dear, i was the same way when i attended. I never knew what to do with all the extra shoes I would bring! Hoo! Ah, yes, here you are, dear, two chocolate frogs. Enjoy!"

The comment about excessive amounts of clothes made Quinn flush- she certainly hadnt meant it to come off that way in front of Charlie.

She truly was grateful for his helping her with the luggage., remembering how easily he had done so. "You train hard this summer?" she asked as they began walking back.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his half-unwrapped frog.

"For quidditch. I can tell you've been working really hard," she told him.

"You can?" a smile lit up his face. "Yeah, definately. That, and trying to whip the twins into shape for next year- not an easy job, i can assure you,"

"Oh, I'll take your word," she laughed. "They'll be trying out for beaters, right?"

"Yep. All the time i took putting up with their antics they had better give all they've got when the time comes,"

"I'm sure they'll be great," assured Quinn.

They were almost back when they passed a cabin occupied by a single person. The glass wasn't clear, but both could tell who it was.

Charlie sighed. "I promised Mum," he muttered as he opened the door.

Percy sat alone, contentedly reading a book.

"You alright, Perce? Where are your...ah.. friends?" asked Charlie.

His brother looked up from his book, gave a snooty sniff, and said, "I left them. They were making too much noise. Oh, and Oliver Wood is looking for you,"

"I see. Well, we'll see Wood at the feast soon, I'm sure what ever it is can wait." He knew as well as Quinn it was only to inquire about Quidditch trials. "Anyway, just checking up on you.. making sure you're all right, and all that brotherly stuff,"

Percy nodded. "I heard _you're_ a prefect now," He looked directly at Quinn.

"I am now, yes." she answered uncertainly.

"I'm going to be next year. I'm the sure pick- after all, the only gryffindor boy contenders are all so... rowdy. I'm the most responsible boy in my whole year, too- if i don't get head boy my seventh year, why, i'll-"

"We know, Percy. I'm sure you will." Charie cut him off, not unkindly.

"As am i," Percy agreed with a wise nod.

"Well, we'll leave you to your readng, then," Quinn said politely as the two left.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I've got to get him a girlfriend," At that moment he looked right at her with a look of sudden realization, and she promtply said, "Nope."

He laughed. "Just kidding! I wanted to see your reaction. But really, keep an eye out for a brainy fourth year or something... he really does need someone."

"That I can do," she consented with a smile.

They entered the cabin and shut the door.

"What're you two laughing about?" asked Willis. He was tapping his wand on his leg, keeping time to some silent song, looking at them, awaiting an answer. Daisy Hancer had come in was giggling shamelessly about something Owen had told her. The two didnt seem to notice Quinn and Charlie come in.

"We were just saying Daisy would be perfect for Percy to take out," teased Charlie, laughing, and Quinn followed along as they sat down.

The girl's blonde hair whipped as she turned to look at Charlie, hearing her name. She made an unpleasant expression.

"Your brother?" asked Owen. He looked at her, appearing to give it some serious thought. He laughed and said, "If we got you matching glasses..."

Daisy rose and stormed out. This was typical for Owen. Girls were always trailing after him, seeking his attention. He was handsome: neat, honey-colored hair, a defined jaw, eyes the color of creamy hot chocolate. The Ravenclaw was one of the few Quidditch players who lived up to his own boasts and had even broken a school record or two. He had dozens of good friends, boys and girls alike, but the only person he ever took a romantic interest in was Anne Werther. They had dated for a year before she left him, leaving him heartbroken. Since then he's only ever joked around with anyone, not seeming to want anything serious.

"Thank-you. I thought she'd never leave. You know, I really cannot stand her." stated Willis. "Talk about fake,"

"Sure, but i wasn't going to just kick her out, was I?" said Owen. He looked over at Charlie and asked, "Oh, who you got there?"

Charlie gave his choclate frog card a look and answered, "Salazar Slytherin,"

Each person gave a disgusted groan. Salazar was looking very displeased. "I say, boy, if you cannot appretiate me, do give me to some good Slytherin student who will,"

The door wasn't closed all the way and, as it happned, as slytherin student was passing by and overheard this. He invited himself in and said, "I'll take 'im off your hands, Weasley,"  
It was John Montague, Slytherin seeker, now notorious for getting caught cheating on his O.W.L.s, writing answers on candy wrappers he snuck into his robe pockets. His exam was not confiscated, of course, because it was that slimy professor Snape who caught him. He recieved a light tap on his hand's backside, his cheat-sheets were confiscated and that was that. To the immense irritation of every single other student, he still passed.

Owen, who always recieved mediocre marks despite how much effort he put into his work, shot him a scornful look. "Want to get an early start on writing answers for the N.E.W.T.s?"

"I need him for my collection and if you don't want him, as I said, I'd be glad to take him off your hands," he replied, still looking at Charlie, who haph-hazardly tossed it at him and said, "No problem, if you'll get out of our hair,"

John caught it and said primly, "Deal." and left, shutting the door with slam.

"Well, now that we're minus two Slytherins and that Daisy ditz, I can relax for the rest of the ride," said Willis contentedly, resting his feet on the bench across from him and knitting his hands behind his head. He actually slept for the next forty-five minutes (which wasn't suprising- Willis was always tired as he stayed up all night reading or writing or drawing, or whatever it was he did) until they reached the station while the rest practiced catching candy in their mouth with Quinn's snake eyes after they returned from chainging to their school robes. The fun stopped with Charlie slamming his head against the window glass trying to position himself to catch one.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I threw it too far," apologized Quinn.

He shook his head. "You're-"

"We're here!" exclaimed Owen, his palms and nose stuck to the train window, getting his first look as a sixth year.

Willis awoke as the rest looked out the window, anxious to gather their things and step off. "That was quick," he said with a sleepy smile.

Charlie turned and looked at Quinn. "We should go now," As prefects it was their duty now to see that everyone got themselves and their bags safely off the train and into the caslte.

They got up and left, stepping onto the station one the train came to a stop.

Hagrid the Giant was there to greet them, an enormous smile beneath his shaggy black beard. He looked down and said happily, "Great t' see you two again! Have a good summer, then?"

They answered yes, and Charlie said it felt good being back.

"I been helpin' Professor Kettleburn with some beautiful creatures you two're gon' love- especially you, Charlie!" he said cheerfully.

"Can't wait," replied Charlie, returning the enthusiam.

Quinn nodded.

In truth, Quinn wasn't too keen on taking Care of Magical Creatures this year. In years past she had accumulated too many bruises and scars from the unpredicable beasts. Once, when she had tried to show Charlie a scar, Quinn had rolled up her shirt sleeve, and before she could tell him about it, her friend had exclaimed, "Nice! Check out mine!" and had proceeded to show her all of his. Well, this year Charlie had begged her to take it again with him to gurantee he'd have a partner for the class. So she agreed, and he agreed to take arithmancy with her. She couldn't help that it was a little dull; any class she excelled in she would take- and she did excel.

That was all the conversation which could be shared with the Groundskeeper before students began pouring from the opened doors. Quinn and Charlie came across a confused group of firsties and led them safely to the boats before directing the rest of the students to the carraiges, finally sitting in one themselves.

It had been a sunny day without a cloud in the sky. By now the sun was already setting, making the sky look like a particularly waterly painting of crimson, orange, and gold. Quinn could hear the muffled chatter and creaky rumbling of nearby carraiges as they made their way.

"So..." Charlie began slowly, "did you do the Transfiguration assignments?"

It hit Quinn like a splash of water in the face. Her palm slapped her face as she let out a groan. "I knew there was something else I forgot! Shoot,_ shoot_! I'll have to hurry and do it. You know, I never even opened my- book! I left it at home! Please, Charlie, would it be alright if-?"

Her friend was already digging through his bag at his side. In a moment he had produced the Year Six Transfiguration textbook and a smirk. "Will you ever manage to _not _forget something?" he asked.

"Are you kidding, Charlie? That's why I keep you around," she replied, putting the book in her own bag. "Thanks so much,"

"No problem," he replied, a little too sullenly.

"You okay?" asked Quinn, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah," he answered vaguely.

"Hey, I remembered these," she said, going through her own bag, pulling out two tickets. She gave them to him and watched in a satisfied manner as he realized what they were.

"Are these...?" he started, in awe.

"Tickets to the Britain-Brazil match. It isn't until December, but, well, i just couldnt wait to give them to you! Happy very early birthday!"

"These are amazing!" he said in disbelief.

"See, if it has to do with Quidditch, I'm not going to forget," she laughed.

"That's why i keep _you _around, Quinn," he replied.

They were quiet for a moment before a thought suddenly crossed Charlie's mind.

"Hey, you know what was really annoying? You remember that Veronica girl that used to live near me, moved away a couple years ago?"

How could she forget? Veronica was one of the snobbiest girls Quinn had ever known- she and Charlie had practically thrown a party when she moved away. Before this summer, Quinn had spent countless summer days at the Weasley home. Charlie had been working at a cafe most of the time and she had been forced to follow her father around on business. It wouldn't be so bad- but it was nothing but sales and dry business- nothing she loved about the game itself. "Don't tell me she moved back?"

"Worse- my mum was doing some errands one day and ran into her. Well, she set up a date for us! I refused to go, and would you guess what my mother said to me?" Charlie mimicked his eccentric mother's shrill voice, "'You made a promise to that yound lady, Charlie Weasley, and you will buy her ice cream! Her parents are very kind people!' Well, I'm not going on a date with her parents, am I, Mum? There was no way out."

Quinn felt geniune pity for Charlie, that was unfair. She told him so and he laughed.

"You haven't even heard the worst part. So, the day rolls around and I apparate onto Diagon Alley, and go to the shop. I wait there for at least half an hour before she shows up, and when she does, she struts in asks why I haven't buoght her her ice cream yet. I give her the money and she buys it. She then spills it, makes me clean it up, and buy another."

Sounded like typical Veronica. On top of being a complete clutz and idiot, she _would _make poor Charlie pay for another cone.

Charlie continued, "But here's the weirdest part- at the end she, she," Charlie began laughing.

"What? She drop the second one? Did she get sick all over the-"

"She kissed me!" Charlie burst out in a fit of laughter. "At least, she tried. Man, the look on her face when i pushed her away was worth the stags I paid! I got a strawberry-almond swirl in the face, though, and mum wasn't too pleased."

Quinn laughed. "That is weird. I thought she hated you,"

"I thought so, too. Maybe these muscles were a little too much for her," he said, displaying them boastfully.

"Or maybe your modesty?" she mused.

They laughed together until the carraige reached the school at last. Quinn and Charlie hopped out, bags in hand, and led the school to the doors.

"I think this is going to be a good year," Charlie predicted as they walked in.

Quinn smiled. "Let's hope,"


	3. Chapter 3

She and Charlie were among the flood of students on their way to the Great Hall when they heard a woman calling, "Miss Reswyck, Mr. Weasley!"

Quinn turned and saw her Head of House.

"A word," she said, approaching them.

"Sure," Quinn answered as she and Charlie stopped.

"Mr. Weasley, you'll be pleased to know you are, once again, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," And, adressing his captain pin in place on his robes, she observed, smiling, "I see you've anticipated this. I will inform you when trials will be held as soon as I have word. Now, if i may speak with Miss Reswyck..?"

Charlie got the point, giving a nod before heading off.

"In past years, your marks have been impressive to say the least. As you know, as a sixth year one is eligable to take on the task of tutoring other students. I believe you are a qualified candidate for this responsibility, that is, if you would be willing to add this to what I'm sure is an already busy schedule this term,"

"Well, alright, I don't see why not," she agreed.

"Excellent- it won't be more than twice a week for perhaps an hour each session- held, of course, in the library."

Quinn gave a nod and was about to walk off when she heard McGonagall add, "And, I feel greatly inclined to ask.. how do you feel the team will do this term? I hope you've all been practicing over the break,"

"Oh, yes," she answered promptly, "At least, I have. I'm sure the others have as well. Our season should go very well. Charlie's certainly driven on a mission, we're quite determined to win, he and I both,"

McGonagall's eyes softened as she said, "I know you care deeply about the team, Ms. Reswyck. Even if you'e not the captain, it's easy to see,"

"It's fine, really. I care more about the victory than who leads us to it," she assured her professor. It was true; though truth also lied with the fact that when Charlie had first been made captain, years ago, she had experienced a slight bit of envy. However, she had now grown used to it. What's more, he came to her often asking what she thought of a play or to reccomend some drills the team needed for the next practice. More or less, Charlie and Quinn ran the team together.

"There's a very mature mindset. Good for you, Miss Reswyck." she said briskly. "Before it slips my mind, the password now is 'audeamus'. Best you be heading to your table; the Feast will begin any moment. I'll keep you posted on times for your tutoring," McGonagall promised, motioning toward the Great Hall.

As Quinn began walking, she realized Abigail Harris, who had apparently overheard McGonagall's last statement, was beside her.

"Getting tutoring, Nimbus?" That was how she would constantly refer to Quinn, meant to be a slight in some way, though it really didn't bother her in the least. "It'd be a shame if you were chucked off the team for less than satisfactory marks," said the snooty Ravenclaw. She herself was one of the most intelligent girls in their year and more often than not had some witty comment to make. She always had an opinion and always shared it.

"Giving it, Harris," Quinn replied shortly.

Abigail seemed to be kind to everyone, save Quinn and a few others who played Quidditch. She wasnt the scheming type; she was _above _that. Quinn had seen her during Quiddtich matches sitting with a notepad and quill, contantly scribbling; when she wasn't writing, her hawk eyes didn't leave the action of the match. Taking notes on the competition. It was known that Abigail also had the uncanny talent of analyzing Quidditch plays as well as pepping her team. Owen was captain, though, because of his superior skill playing. Abigail never seemed to outwardly resent him, but it was rumored she deeply envied him it.

There existed an unspoken rivalry between the two girls; both were talented Chasers. And unlike Owen, a Chaser with whom Quinn shared a warm friendship, Abigail resented most anyone who posed a threat to her being the undoubtable best- at anything and everything. She was a perfectionist to the very end; it could be said that was the case with Quinn as well, but to the extent really only of Quidditch and her schoolwork. With Abagail perfection dominated _every _aspect of her life.

Presently the Ravenclaw was saying, "Hmm, juggling Quidditch trials, then practice and matches- don't give me that look, we both know you're a lock on Weasley's team, Nimbus. Then mountains of school work, what passes for your social life.. how will you manage teaching elementary charms to a few kids who'll probably fail anyway?"

"With great effort and even better results, I'm sure. Thank you for your sincere concern," Quinn left her to walk to her own table, finding Charlie and sitting. To her left was Jane Donnason, her fellow sixth year Chaser and dear friend with whom she began catching up as the rest of the school streamed in.

The Great Hall was set for the annual start of the term feast; the thick candles overhead were ablaze, the professors were situated at the head table, the floor was freshly scrubbed, the sun had just dipped beneath the horizon beyond the tall stained glass windows, and every student from second to seventh year was having a good time chatting with friends.

Before long, Oliver Wood, the Quidditch eccentric third year, joined them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Hi, Oliver. Have a nice summer?" inquired Quinn.

"Sure did. So are you guys as excited for this season as I am?" he looked right at Charlie, "When will tryouts be? I've been practicing; I'm so ready!"

"Well, not for a week or two, I'd say," answered Charlie, scratching his head. "McGonagall said she'd let me know,

"Can't wait. I worked on my left side, like you said," he replied. Last year Oliver had been the team's keeper; he'd done a pretty excellent job for a second year. Quinn didn't doubt that he'd spent each and every spare second on his broom the past two and a half months. He would probably be quite a bit improved this year.

"Good," Charlie smiled. "I'm sure it'll all go well,"

McGonagall took center stage, calling in the firsties. They were paraded inside in a single file line, some frightened, some excited, but most simply in awe.

Students were called forward alphabetically to be sorted until finally 'Reswyck, Calvin" was reached.

Her little brother raced up, tossed the sorting hat on. Calvin had never really specified which House he'd most like to be in, but Quinn strongly assumed it would Gryffindor, or perhaps Hufflepuff. When the Hat declared its decision Quinn thought for certain she had misheard. There had been a mistake, a terrible mistake.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers. A few Gryffindors gave a low boo before Charlie shot them a heated look and they piped down. Quinn only watched him walk over and sit. He was smiling, he didnt seem upset in the least. Beside him was the boy he had met in Diagon Alley, laughing with and congratulating Calvin. Quinn felt strong resentment toward the boy. Had a couple conversations with him swayed her brother more than an entire life living with a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw? True, which House a student wanted was not a sole determining factor, but it counted for _something_.

"You alright, Quinn?" asked Charlie sympethetically.

"Yes... I just don't understand," she said, turning away from the Calvin, redirecting her gaze at McGonagall, watching mechanically as the remaining firsties were sorted.

"It'll be fine. He's a good kid; I'm sure not every single Slytherin is concentrated evil. There have been a couple civil ones. Plus, Calvin's good at making friends. Who's to say he won't make any in other Houses?" she heard Charlie say optimistically.

_Easy for you to say, all your siblings have been in Gryffindor_, she thought sadly before it occured to her she was probably overreacting. It wasn't that big a deal, really. She would just think of a way to keep an eye on him.

Dumbledore was next to rise, welcoming everyone back and wishing all a safe and prosperous term. After he was done speaking, food appeared on the table. Platter after platter filled with slow-roasted chicken, steaming dressed vegetables, thick buttery mashed potatoes, soft, golden brown rolls, a rainbow of fresh fruit, and much more. As always the delicious course was perfectly prepared.

For dessert the large ornate bowls filled with dark, creamy pudding, sweet nutty ice cream, and any kind of powdery baked confection. When she looked at Charlie beside her, she couldn't supress a laugh.

He had powdered sugar all around his mouth and cheeks. Quinn handed him a napkin, saying, "Even though Santa Clause is a nice look for you,"

He smirked. "Thank-you, Quinn," Charlie wiped his mouth clean before saying, "I think you missed some on yours, though," and flicked some of the sugar from his hands onto her face. She laughed and was about to retaliate when a pale finger touched her shoulder. She looked up and her mood sunk.

"Playing with your food and causing a rucous. Ten points from Gryffindor, Reswyck, as well as you, Weasley," scowled Professor Snape, the only professor known to deduct points for having a bit of fun.

"Yes, sir," they grumbled.

He gave her a look, then added, "I should hope your brother will not prove as coltish as his sister. I don't tolerate riff-raff in my House,"

Snape proceeded to exit the Great Hall.

"Could have fooled me," muttered Charlie. "Over-sized bat."

Snape, who was about thirty feet away, spun around, and for a moment it seemed he had heard Charlie, who instantly dropped his head and filled his mouth with a glob of pudding. Quinn looked on, seeing that it was only a student calling him, handing him a rolled parchment, which Snape snatched before really taking his leave.

"He didn't hear," Quinn told him.

He sighed with relief. "But you know, I wish someone would tell him off,"

"If he reminds me one more time about Calvin, I might just-" started Quinn.

"Careful, there. Don't do something you might regret," warned Charlie.

"Yeah, don't sweat it Quinn." added Jane, comforting her, an arm around her friend's shoulder. "If you'd like I'll come with you to check on him when we're all dismissed."  
"Thanks, Jane." said Quinn.

And so, when the meal concluded and the time came, Quinn, accompanied by Jane, made to approach Calvin as he was walking out.

"Calvin," she said.

"Quinn! Hi, Jane. It's so neat here!" exclaimed Calvin, all enthusiasm.

Quinn smiled. "Yes, it is. What do you think of your House?"  
"I like it well enough," he answered.

"Reswyck," said a voice. Both Quinn and Calvin looked at the source; the boy was adressing Quinn.

"If you don't mind, I have this first year to escort to his dormatory. I assume you have your own as well?" said John Montague, his ams folded.

Quinn supressed an eyeroll. "He's my brother, we're free to speak to each other whenever we choose." she turned to Calvin, and said more warmly, "But he's right, I do have first years of my own to escort. Have a good time and be yourself... if someone's doing something that you don't agree with, don't follow suit. Remember to be respectful and kind and chivilrous and br-" she had begun rattling off her own House's traits without noticing. "I'll see you soon,"


	4. Chapter 4

Together, Charlie and Quinn walked the group of firsties to the dormatory, giving a little background of the caslte and its history as they went, as well as helpful little advice ("Watch out for the moving staircases," "That portrait will yell if you get too close," "Don't let Filch catch you walking there," Charlie added, with a mischievious little smile, "If you see a raggy old cat wandering around, kick liberally,"). Jane walked with them, everyone else having gotten a head start when they were talking to Calvin.

The three led the way into commonroom through the portrait, Quinn having said and given them all the password. Charlie told them where they were to find their bedrooms and class schedules. Quinn wished them luck and assured them that the prefects were there for them when facing any problem here at Hogwarts. The group scampered off to settle in.

Near the sofa, she noticed a fourth year, Gilbert Crane, showing off his new broomstick, undoubtably anticipating Quidditch trials. As the three walked up the stairs to their own rooms, Jane said, "So, we've got at least two chasers, a keeper, and a seeker."

"That's if I let you all back on the team this year," said Charlie, ever teasing.

"Yes."

"Wait, don't we have two beaters?" asked Quinn, thinking of the two seventh years.

"Chester and Eric said they weren't sure they'd be returning this year,"

"Why wouldn't they? They've been great,"

"I dunno, I just know Eric is planning on prepping for NEWTs every spare second this term and Chester... well I'm not sure about Chester, only that he isn't one-hundred percent guarantee,"

"I'll talk to them," said Charlie. Immediately, apparently, because he continued past the sixth year boys' dormitory up to the seventh.

Quinn and Jane were about to walk in their own room when a look between the two was exchanged. With mischievious grins they silently agreed to sneak up and listen in. Quinn tiptoed up mainly out of curiosity of what was going on with the team's much needed beaters; Jane, on the other hand, had a shameless admiration of the two as they both possessed the winning attributes of athleticism and handsome features.

They silently snuck until Charlie's voice became audible. Carefully, they placed their ears close to the barely opened door to better listen in.

"-really need you. It's your last year, don't you want to see the team win?" Charlie was saying.

"You know I do, Weasley," It was Chester Werther.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Chester spoke again, softly now:

"Alright, fine, but it doesn't leave this room," Music to an eavesdropper's ears. "The truth is, I barely scraped by last year with my marks- it was a miracle i stayed on. I'm probably going to be kicked off this year anyway, so... might as well not try out," they heard a body drop down on a creaky bed, "Save myself the embarressment,"

The girls exchanged looks of pity for the boy. Quinn now felt a tad guilty about listening now, it _was _sort of private. However, she could not pull herself away for want of hearing what Charlie would say.

"We can help you, man, all of us." Charlie encouraged.

"I don't know," he said. They heard a faint sigh. "I'll think about it,"

"Good. We're here for you, remember, on and off the pitch,"

"Don't make me puke, Weasley," Chester laughed. The girls exchanged relieved looks.

"Seen King around? I have to talk to him as well,"

"I think I saw him before I entered the portrait, come on," Quinn heard their footsteps approaching and she jumped up, beginning to bolt down the steps, Jane right behind her.

As could be expected, Quinn slammed into someone as she turned the spiral steps.

"-really get a work out as a seven- hey, whatch where you're- Quinn? Wait a second-" the boy was saying. But the two girls were already past him on their way down. In a moment they were in their room, laughing and gasping for breath. Quinn's heart raced.

"Naturally, Eric _would _be coming right up at that moment!" exclaimed Jane.

"They probably think we're sneaks now," laughed Quinn as she walked toward her bags, placed in the center of the room. As every year she selected a bed near the window. She was often very warm and enjoyed the cool breeze that flew in.

"We _are _sneaks," replied Jane with a grin, taking the bed beside her friend's.

"Well. At least we didn't creep in their changing room," said Quinn, and the girls burst out laughing. This was a reference to the time years ago when a very sore, exhausted (though likely most effected by the merciless stomach ache) Chester had accidentily walked into the girl's changing room. Luckily they'd all been decent (back then there were four girls, whereas the two years last it'd only been Quinn and Jane). After blundering in, he had looked at them, where he was, and then wretched on the ground. Chester had been so mortified that he couldn't look anyone on the team in the eye for a month.

Quinn began unpacking her things, throwing them here and there in her space, Jane doing the same, tossing clothes into the adjacent armoiur.

Very soon the remaining three roomates entered, Cora complaining about some rude second-years, Kimberly telling her she was making a big deal out of nothing, and Rosemary keeping to herself.

"We were that age once, too. Give them a break." said Kimberly.

Cora continued her rant, though muttering quietly now.

Rosemary claimed the other bed beside Quinn, which came as a relief to her. The quiet, reserved girl was the easiest to get along with out of her remaining roomates. Cora complained when awake and spoke in her sleep, despite any claim she made other wise ("I do not. Why does everyone always think I try to get on their nerves? They're the ones getting on mine, usually, and don't get me started on..." ect.). Quinn's general mess irritated Kimberly, but instead of complaining, last year she had tried to clean it herself- much to _Quinn's _irritation. Both complained when she arrived in the room after late-night prefect duty; Rose never griped about anything. She was just the sort of girl who had a simply sweet disposition.

"Hey, Rose. How was Italy, then?" asked Quinn, dumping some things out of her cases.

Rose smiled her shy smile and replied, "It was a lot of fun, the beaches are beautiful."

Quinn told her she was lucky she had gotten to go and briefly told her what she had been up to over the summer.

From there the conversation continued and expanded to include all the girls, each sharing their own summer experiences.

Quinn was finally finishing unpacking when she pulled the last item from her bag- Charlie's Transfiguration Six textbook. She told her roomates that she was going to do it at a table in the commonroom.

With a quill, ink, and the book she set off down the steps to her usual table, near the currently empty fireplace. As she tried to work, her thoughts drifted toward her brother, wondering what he was doing and who he was meeting just now. She leaned on her left elbow and swished her quill around, thinking. Was he in his own commonroom now? What was the Slytherin commonroom like, anyway?

"You look deep in thought," said a voice.

She looked up at him. Chester walked around and sat in a chair across from her. The seventh year had a beachy look: untamed blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Like his beater counter-part and friend, Eric, he had wide shoulders, thick arms and chest, and a phyique that translated brute strength. The two could have been twins but for their hair and eyes.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my brother."

"Yeah?"

"I just hoped... I thought that he'd be here with me. He was put in Slytherin. Know anything about their dormatory?"  
"Nothing except that it's in the dungeon," he admitted. "Sorry,"

She shrugged, looking back down at her work. He sat there for a minute or two before speaking.

"Okay, we're friends, you and me... so I've got something to ask you,"

She looked up. He was going to ask about her eavesdropping. She didn't really hear anything, she and Jane had seen Charlie walking up and had to ask him somthing-

"I know you're really bright...would you help me in History of Magic some this year? It's my toughest subject and it would help me-"  
"Yeah, of course! It wouldn't be a problem," she cut in happily.

"Thanks... I think you already know why," he gave her a knowing look, leaning toward her across the table.

Quinn felt her cheeks grow hot and she wouldn't meet his eyes. Still, she noticed a smile creeping onto his face.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"Whatever, you are my teammate; you have a right to know I guess. Fair warning, though- I wont be happy if i catch you doing it again and I'm not above throwing mud,"

He meant this in the most literal sense- he had, in the past, flown down, gathered a handful of thick mud, and chucked it at her during practice once. Of course, they were joking around that day. It was times like that when Quinn almost felt as though she had a big brother.

Chester stood and was about to walk away.

Quinn added with a mischievious smile, "Alright... you won't catch me,"

He turned around, messed her hair, and said, "Better hope I don't."

She laughed and pushed his hand away. He chuckled, saying before he left, "Catch you later, Quinny,"

Quinn rolled her eyes and proceeded to complete McGonagall's assignments. Around midnight she finally finished; she wasn't terribly tired (except of reading) and wasn't concerned about her getting to bed late because her body was not yet adjusted from staying up late in the summer anyway.

Right now the commonroom was empty as she stood to leave. Hogwarts could be pretty eerie at night, even Quinn, who often patrolled the dark halls alone, had to admit. She chose to leave a few candles lit before she made her way back up to her room.

Dropping the book and things on the floor before sliding into bed, Quinn was glad to have some quiet time to just relax, to think. This day was hectic, as it always is. Her mind went back to what Abigail had said; on top of studies and Quidditch she once again would have prefect duties and now tutoring, students she was assigned as well as Chester. And, even though she kept telling herself she was worrying too much, she still couldn't help but be concerned about Calvin, now fast asleep in the dungeon, in a Slytherin bedroom of all places. The more she thought about it, the more Quinn suspected the rest of the year would follow in a similar manner of today.


End file.
